


【虫神秘】Delusion/（Not）About the Superhero Stuff

by luminol44



Series: summer affair [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 想要加码却迷失目的的成年人和善良充满性冲动的年轻人





	1. Delusion

Peter回过神来的时候，发现自己已经和Quentin吻在了一起。他全身的蜘蛛感应都在疯狂地尖叫，但是自己却没有用力推开他。成年男性的胡子蹭在自己脸上，鼻腔里充满了古龙水的味道，熟悉又陌生。

这一吻没有太长，反而是对方像是吓了一跳似的放开了Peter。  
“哦，上帝啊，我在干什么。我是说……对不起，你还是个孩子，我居然……”  
Quentin脸上露出了无比抱歉的表情，垂下眼睛不敢看Peter的样子。

――※――

  
大战之后，Peter回到学校安排的酒店，却被老师告知，“为了保障安全，全体学生严禁跨出酒店大门”。而Peter呢，自然是“像个蜘蛛侠的样子”从窗户荡了出去。  
这个美丽的城市刚刚经历了庆典与浩劫，处处温暖的装饰灯光与急救的警笛交错，闪得年轻的英雄心里一团乱。  
他们成功拯救了一次危机，他找到了一个觉得值得托付世界安危的人，但这一切都没能让他心里更安宁一些。  
“嘿，你怎么在这呢。你的女孩呢？”当走到一处塔桥时，Peter突然被叫住了。“哦，让我猜猜，你被拒绝了？”  
是不久之前还在酒吧与自己“喝了一杯”的男人，还戴着自己递给他的眼镜。

Peter看着那张脸又有一瞬间晃神了。之后慌慌忙忙地否认。  
“我没有，我只是还没能和她说上话。而我们的旅程就要结束了。”  
“可怜的孩子，嘿，我带你去看个好东西。”  
Quentin的脸上洋溢着红光，说话的呼吸似乎比刚才和Peter分开的时候更带着热气。  
毕竟他拼了命为家人报仇雪恨了，也许多喝了几杯吧，Peter想。  
而面前的男人却突然靠近了Peter，摘下眼镜用自己水蓝的眼睛看着他，等待着他的答案。  
“好吧，毕竟我明天就要回去了呢。”Peter有些丧气，虽然自己的青春没有什么实质性进展但是多留下些回忆总是好的。

他们又回到了刚才的酒吧，虽然时间尚早，却不知道为什么已经打了烊，仿佛之前的热闹完全不曾存在过的样子。  
Quentin带着Peter走上了后门的楼梯，解释说自己在“这个世界”暂居在这里的三楼。  
打开灯之后，Peter看到的是一个布置得十分温馨的小屋，房间不大只有一张单人床和一些基本家具，桌上柜上却处处装饰着干果和干花，桌上还放着新鲜的水果，透过白色的刺绣窗帘可以看到充满异国风情的小巷。  
Peter有点好奇地想到处看看，却被Quentin一把拉住手坐到了那张小床上。床单没有铺好，看来男人出门的时候并没有想到要招待一个客人回家。  
接下来Peter就收到了这辈子来自同性的第一个吻，酒气铺面而来，醺得还不懂其中滋味的Peter突然忘记了反抗。

――※―― 

一反之前的主动，现在眼前只有一个好像做错事不知所措一样的男人。  
“Wait , wait……”Peter阻止了不停道歉的人，这个男人明明要比自己大出十几二十多去？明明刚刚还与巨大的不明生物英勇战斗此刻为什么会突然显得如此无助。  
“我虽然还未成年，但是已经脱离会让你被判犯罪的年纪了，你懂的……就算是高中生里这种事也很常见的。我可是在美国。”善良的年轻人随便扯了个慌，只想要稍微安慰一下对方，顺便骗自己是从对方嘴里摄入的微量酒精开始让自己的脸发烫。“可是我以为你是……你说你有家人孩子。”  
说实话这并不令人讨厌不是吗，Peter想起来看到Quentin戴上Mr.Stark给他留下的E.D.I.T.H.，不可否认想到了那个已经逝去的人。  
Peter发誓自己对那位令人尊敬的，亦父亦师的长辈没有过什么过分的想法，甚至于他美满的家庭也是Peter觉得令人憧憬的一部分，虽然偶尔Peter会觉得他的眼底深处还藏着别的什么人。  
但是不可否认，聪明的男孩儿清楚地知道自己缺乏父爱的成长环境让自己总是渴望身边有个成熟的男性角色。  
虽然并不一定是以这种方式。  
只是Peter突然想起Ned穿着浴袍走进Betty的房间，想起MJ的花裙子。想起自己一团混乱的暑假，想起不知道到底是否存在的那5年。想起自己偷偷在酒店看的黄片，当然还有自己电脑里的加密文件。好奇的年轻人荤素不忌，偶尔看多了丰乳细腰，也曾闯入过只有男性荷尔蒙的视觉世界，有一幕青年人将蓄着胡子的壮年男性压在身下的画面也深深烙在他的脑海里。

“巧了我在‘我的世界’也生活在NYC。成年人的世界里，这种事也很常见的……”  
Quentin看Peter没有反应，右手摸上了他的裤裆。  
“你有感觉。”  
Peter没办法否认自己身体的反应，想反驳点什么却又一次被堵住了嘴，这次不再只是单纯相碰，Quentin刻意地轻咬着他的下唇，反复留下印记之后又用舌尖轻轻舔过。  
第一次嘴里被别人侵入，Peter只能被动地跟着男人滑腻灵巧的舌头，却也不躲藏而是飞快地学习模仿对方的动作。  
这一个吻有些长了，结束的时候Peter深深地吸了两口气，找回一点理智。他想要阻止Quentin，这作为一个夏天的小秘密来说足够了。  
“我想……”  
他刚开口，就听见自己的皮带被解开的声音，男人没有多犹豫就将Peter的裤子连内裤一起脱到了小腿。  
半硬的性器弹了出来，没等接触到什么空气，就马上被含入了一个湿热的口中。  
这太过了，这已经不能被一个小秘密带过了。Peter感觉一种从来没体验过的快感迅速地聚集在自己的下体，小腹无法控制地往前凑。  
“天呐……”嘴里说不出什么机灵的话，Peter仰起头闭上眼睛，努力撑住自己的上半身不要滑下床去。  
却没有看到嘴里含着自己的男人正抬着眼睛死死地看着自己。

Quentin的动作说不上多么熟练，当然这对平日只顾助人为乐的高中生来说已经太够了。他舔遍了Peter的整个柱身，然后慢慢地吞吐，感觉年轻的欲望在自己的嘴里快速地胀大，甚至好像不知尽头一样。他试图将粗大的顶部吞入自己的喉管，并故意让每次进出都发出响亮的水声。虽然没有完全成功，还是预料之中地听到了Peter吸气的声音，年轻人颤抖忍耐的样子也被他尽收眼底。

“我、我、我要……”要射了。Peter为自己如此经受不住诱惑与刺激感到有些害羞，而这种感情只会让他变得更加敏感。  
从没有人告诉他被包裹在那样湿润柔软的空间里是这样的感觉，男人的胡子若有似无地蹭在自己的性器和腿间上，仿佛从下体一直蹭到他心头上。在此之前他甚至没有被任何人碰过，而和梅姨住在一起也让他每次自我安慰都匆匆忙忙地就怕被发现。  
“哦，my kid，good boy……稍微忍忍，你会获得更多的……”  
刚才还含着自己的嘴里吐出温柔安慰的话语，左手却死死地扣牢了Peter的根部，另一只手像安抚孩子的小脑袋一样一下下地用大拇指蹭着顶部那条细缝。  
当然这些根本无法起到任何令人沉静的作用，Peter只感觉自己要爆炸了，全身的神经都集中在男人左手握紧的地方，他甚至能感受到男人无名指上那一小圈简单的指环所带来的细微的温度差。Peter疯狂地想吸入新鲜的空气来循环，却全身上下都找不到任何出口，只有腹部止不住的颤抖。男人则时不时地舔去Peter顶端断断续续溢出的液体，然后顺势舔弄下面同样饱胀的囊袋，并咬上Peter的大腿根部。  
每天飞荡在城市中的年轻人自然而然地练就了一身健康结实的肌肉，只有这里还依旧柔软。  
疼痛让Peter稍微恢复了一点呼吸的节奏，低头看向跪在自己腿间的男人，才发现他不知道什么时候也已经脱掉了自己的裤子，甚至一只手在自己身后鼓捣着什么。  
Peter大概知道他在干什么，这让好不容易恢复一些理智的年轻人瞬间感觉血气又充上了大脑。下身更是再也控制不住地往前顶进男人这时只是浅浅含着顶端的嘴里。  
年轻人的手劲可不像他从没正式披挂上阵的下身一样好对付，箍住根部的手指几乎轻而易举地被掰开，然后被强制性地拉起，让男人的手指去抚慰无法完全被吞入的部分。Peter脑子里的青涩与害羞都被瞬间挤到角落，只顾着扣住身下的男人疯狂顶弄，以求获得更加彻底的快感与解放。  
全然顾不得被自己压制的男人嘴里发出了略带一丝痛苦的呜咽。  
男人的话倒是说的不错，Peter感觉到一阵比刚才还要更加强烈的快感，高潮袭来之后尽数发泄在了包裹住自己的温热口腔中。

Quentin感觉Peter的性器远比他想象的要发育得更成熟，更要命的是他显然差点忘记了蜘蛛能力让Peter获得的超级身体能力，后脑被扣住的时候自己完全无法反抗，只能任年轻的欲望冲破主人的羞涩，粗暴地在他的嘴里横冲直撞。最后粗大的顶冠甚至强行冲进了喉咙深处他自己都不敢主动去开拓的位置，直接登堂入室射到了他的体内。  
所有欲望都被接纳的感觉让Peter陷入一阵目眩，而Quentin也被一瞬间脱离自己掌控的状态惹得心脏狂跳，产生了一种被贯穿到内脏的错觉。  
只是错觉而已。

等Peter从高潮中缓过来之后，只听到房间里回荡着男人疯狂咳嗽的声音。大部分的精液都被直接射进了食管，即便呛得男人要呕出肺部也只有零星几滴白浊滴落在地板上。  
Peter有些不知所措，只能轻轻地拍着男人的背，一边在嘴里念着他的名字不断地说着对不起。

善良纯真的年轻人不知道这个好不容易顺过气来的男人心里正用最恶毒的语言咒骂着自己，咒骂着这个让他失去控制权的男孩儿。  
而在此之前，男人更是不止一次诅咒过年轻人的超能力和好心肠。  
可是Quentin还是感觉到自己也硬了，自己居然被一个cherry boy操嘴巴操硬了。  
他不顾嘴角和胡子上还沾着这个男孩的精液，勉强挤出一些笑容，用红了眼眶还盈满了生理性泪水的蓝眼睛看着Peter，这让Peter瞬间连抱歉的词句都蹦不出来了，只能任由对方领着躺到了床上。刚才只是褪到一半的裤子被完全脱下，男人伏下身子帮Peter舔干净了柱身。几乎不费吹灰之力就让年轻人重新“打起了精神”。  
计划还没结束，他还需要这个年轻人更加依赖……依恋自己一些，最好还带有一些罪恶感。  
Quentin慢慢脱掉自己全身的衣物，露出精壮的身体，拉着Peter的手抚上自己的胸肌。  
房间里的灯一直没关，Peter可以清楚地看到他健壮的肌肉。和Quentin的手一样，男人全身没有什么劳作的茧或伤疤，皮肤几乎完美。这让Peter下意识地觉得有一丝不可思议，却也说不出个所以然来。只能随着本能让自己的手在他的胸肌与腹肌上滑过。

Quentin突然有些后悔自己的行为，男孩看着他的纯粹眼神和抚摸在自己身体上的手指让他感觉到了一丝自己承受不来的青春热情。  
他的计划里没有这些温情的部分，或许只应该是更单纯的欲望导致的冲动。他不想要过多的爱抚，虽然要忍住删除那些肌肤之亲似乎更需要一些定力。他努力去忽视Peter在自己身上的动作，将手指伸向自己的身后，确定自己已经做好准备。然后撸了几下Peter坚挺硕大的性器，说服自己下定决心坐了下去。

Peter似乎没想到这么快就进入下一阶段，还在恍惚地想要将手指攀上男人胸前时，突然下身就被吞进了一个潮湿的甬道。  
他当然知道男性的身体没有能力主动分泌出方便交合的液体，所以说跨坐在自己身体上的男人在自己完全沉浸在无法阻挡的快感中时，不知道什么时候就熟门熟路地准备好了一切，这让Peter有些莫名地焦躁，却也明显地感觉到身上的男人展现出一种与方才不尽相同的媚态。

Quentin觉得自己还是有些低估了Peter的超级身体，即便刚刚才已经在嘴上吃到了教训，这下想要一步到底的操作还是有些超出了他的承受范围。然而他告诉自己此时必须展露出一种成熟男性的自如，只能强迫自己吞下Peter的硕大，努力避开让自己想要尖叫的敏感点，小幅度扭动着假装是在等待两人一起适应。

Peter确实需要一点时间适应，快感冲击着他的全身，男人压在他身体上的重量和不断扭动的腰肢也加剧着他的感官刺激。一直扶在胸肌上的手，终于滑倒了肖想已久的乳粒上拨弄。Peter听到男人发出了一声几乎细不可闻的呻吟，而随着自己不断将手指间细小的凸起抚摸揉捏到充血，男人的喘息声也越来越大。  
除了自身的快感，还有另一个人因为自己而露出满足的神情，这让Peter体会到一种不同以往的兴奋。Peter开始跟上男人的节奏向上顶起自己的胯部，享受每次更深的结合和男人轻微的颤抖。

很快，Peter的速度就带过了Quentin原有的节奏。Peter的动作乱无章法，却总是能碾压过让男人战栗的一点，Quentin不得不往前扑倒搂住Peter试图让自己的后穴不要被年轻人完全占领，同时隐藏起快要控制不住叫出来的表情，却没想到更大面积的身体接触让自己完全瘫软了下去，只能趴在Peter身上接受他的冲撞。  
这一下便彻底失去了主导。  
Peter本能地搂住男人的身体翻了过去，让男人双腿大开接受自己。而Quentin也迷失在年轻人天然强势的进攻中，只能勉强拉住他的一只手舒缓自己没有得到刺激的前面。Peter倒是乐此不疲，他不知道具体应该怎么做是正确答案，只知道从某个方向顶进去的时候，手上用力抚慰男人的性器时，用力拉扯玩弄他的乳首时，都能感受到内壁一阵收缩，让自己也觉得欲仙欲死。  
年轻人不顾后果地汲取一切快感，任何人都无法按下暂停键。

Peter最后的一丝理智让他在最终到达顶点之前抽离了男人的身体，这真的很困难，但是除了雄性本能之外的某一个声音警铃大作，告诉他不能放任自己射在里面。他只能握住两个人的性器直接上下摩擦着一起发泄了在了男人的腹肌上。

――※―― 

Peter烧红了脸，不敢再回想自己是怎么离开那个房间的，自己是走了门还是窗户？  
自己穿好衣服的时候Quentin还赤裸地躺在床上，床单勉强遮住了刚才被自己疯狂肆虐过的地方。男人看着Peter穿好衣服之后不知所措的样子，拉起他的手安慰性地捏了几下，告诉他快回去吧没事的。  
“也许我们可以之后再联系，我想Fury也不会放过我的。”  
年轻人的话语温柔又带着好意。也许还有机会并肩作战，他想。

然而，等在Peter酒店房间门口的，是手里拿着一个缠满蛛网的配件的MJ。

另一边，Quentin随意地用床单擦了擦自己的身体之后，爬起来关掉了房门口的灯光电源。瞬间房间里一片漆黑，只能透过窗外庆典残留的灯光和月光看到这个屋里除了一张单人床和破旧的桌子之外空无一物，桌子上放着一个小果篮，而里面的曾经气味芬芳的苹果已经烂成紫色，面包上长满了绿色的霉菌。


	2. （Not）About the Superhero  Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （虚假预告）  
> 昆汀感觉自己这次是真的输得彻头彻尾，他和彼得的差距不在于自己没有被蜘蛛咬过获得超能力或者继承家业获得钞能力。  
> 而是即使自己精心制作的完美剧本，填补年轻人内心与肉体的空虚再强行将他们剜去的行为，都没有击败这个男孩儿，他会受伤会痛会流血，也会重新站起来正面自己的失败继续战斗。  
> 善待每一个人。  
> 是的，年轻的英雄或许失败却永远不会被彻底击倒。  
> 这才是自己和他们之间最大的区别。  
> 也是自己为什么对他如此着迷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道自己在乱写些什么，明明就是想开车结果写了一堆废话，  
> 本来想分段发的，但是觉得一次不写完99.999%会坑
> 
> 总之车也严重难吃警告，莫名其妙OOC警告  
> 后半PWP，别人x昆汀提及
> 
> 依旧无逻辑无剧情  
> 算是Delusion的续吧，但是几乎就是画蛇添足狗尾续……狗

“我怀疑那个秃瞎子的脑壳是真的坏掉了，居然会想到把你和我关到一起去。”

两人之间沉默了许久，终究还是年长的男人冷哼了一声先开了口。阴谋暴露，老底被揭穿之后，那张假脸皮也被撕开了一个口。  
“也不知道是想让我逼疯你，还是让你杀了我。”

伦敦塔桥大战之后，神秘客几乎是毫无意外地又上演了一出假死大戏，只不过原本计划要来支援他的伙伴们也被一锅端了，除了其中一个带着事先拍好的那段假视频溜了出去。  
而视频公开之后，其他的复仇者们也迅速地找出了情报源。虽然J.J.J高声呼喊着新闻自由并声称要将复仇者动用“私刑”这一“真相”报道出去的声音响彻整个号角日报的大楼，不过据说后来山姆看了一眼同行的旺达，乔纳森就招了。  
好歹作为新闻娱乐界的业内人士，复仇者们的能力他都是一清二楚。  
然而播撒出去的种子却无法召回，悄悄在整个城市生根发芽。

彼得·帕克已经无法再回到原来的生活中去了，虽然大部分有良知的大众媒体选择给这个一直保护他们城市的年轻英雄一些空间，何况这条消息也没有其他途径验证，不适合做过多的报道，奈何挡不住网络上真真假假的消息。  
校方对外三缄其口，对内再三和学生们说明了事情的严重性，大家为了保住自己的小命才勉强将彼得身边的交友关系都暂时包在了纸里。而梅姨有些不情不愿地暂时搬去让哈皮保护，当然哈皮很是开心。  
而彼得本人，虽然他坚称自己完全可以保护好自己，同时也不想放弃继续做纽约好邻居的责任，但大家还是意见一致地认为他也需要暂时远离这个他热爱的城市让事件冷却下来。  
而现在的结果，就是蜘蛛侠和神秘客一起被关在了郊外的一处隔离基地。  
上面还没有商议好如何处理昆汀·贝克aka神秘客还存于人世的消息，他们的乐观计划是让他出来解释之前的爆料，毕竟他本人没死，那么所有的“谋杀计划”都好解释，而悲观计划是将他的余生都抹杀在这空无一物的屋子里，以免他又出去妖言惑众。  
四方全白的墙面，多么适合用来做特效背景墙啊，不是吗。

当然都用“关”这个词不甚准确，昆汀的脚腕上带着电子脚镣，手腕上带着监控生命体征的手环，房间24小时监控。  
而彼得除了每天需要早上信息晚上电话向梅姨报平安之外，房间里有最新的游戏和充了三个月会员的网飞账号，虽然复联的前辈们不是很希望他经常上网，那里总是有些令人烦心的消息，所以他们还开放了设施里的健身房和实验室供彼得自由使用。

而现在这两位享受完全不同待遇的真假英雄正坐在一起吃早餐，食物方面倒是没有太大的差别，虽然彼得心里有些抱怨菜单太过于健康。  
“Cap亲传的，你知道我是说之前那个。”工作人员在向他介绍设施功能和每日安排的时候如是说到。  
想想Cap一身健美的肌肉，彼得还是将寡淡无味的水煮鸡胸肉和不知道叫什么的菜叶一起塞进了嘴里。

“我不会……我也不想杀你。你现在也没法逼疯我。”  
这简直是在吃草，彼得一边咀嚼着一边将脸皱了起来。  
“这儿也没有你的那个投影仪……我是说无人机什么的，就算你有我想我也知道怎么对付了……你要是能像奇异博士那样空手变点什么东西出来我倒是挺愿意看看的，他挺酷的。”彼得想起来第一次见面的时候自己还傻乎乎的报上了全名，现在好了，全世界都知道自己叫什么了。  
共进每日三餐来监视昆汀的状态也是他的任务之一，是他主动愿意承担的。  
年轻人率直的话似乎戳到了昆汀的痛处，听到他将金属质的叉子啪地一声用力拍在桌子上。  
“我说贝克，贝克先生，我想就算你不想吃这些草也别这样……或许我可以和你出去逛逛，这附近听说有个集市。你知道我有这个权限。”  
神秘客虽然是个不折不扣的骗子，但是还有些利用价值，尼克·弗瑞也没想一开始就把他逼到精神奔溃。在和彼得真正进行了初次正式会面之后，他决定将判断的权利交给了打败神秘客的本人。  
“嘿，poor kid，你是比我还先疯了吗？”昆汀不知道还有这等好事。  
“你被至少四个全球卫星实时监控定位，没有人能解开那些玩意儿。我不能，伊迪斯也不能，这儿方圆三百公里的人都不能。”  
彼得倒是一脸轻松，昆汀有些不能相信那个两周之前还脸上挂彩红着眼眶，仿佛被全世界欺负了的男孩儿在这种情况下又可以如此自然自信地和自己对话，甚至比之前在布拉格的时候都少了一层迷茫。  
更不可思议的事，昆汀没有觉得恼羞成怒，而是真的像是自家的哭包弟弟摔倒之后自己又站起来了似的，带着孩子成长的一点惆怅和骄傲。  
这太不正常了，他不可能坦诚地去夸赞彼得，虽然曾经可以虚情假意地说出过喜欢，但不是现在，此刻他也只能勉强咽下了讽刺的话语。

“不过我们这样会被认出来的，我得想想……”  
彼得没有注意昆汀有些苦笑的表情，嘴里念念叨叨。  
其实想出去走走的是彼得自己，他来了两天就快被闷疯了，但是他又确实有职责看着这名神秘客，至少不能离得太远以防万一。  
“你愿意……刮掉胡子吗？”彼得做了个抹下巴的动作。

——※——

昆汀的胡子原本就不过是骗局的一部分，事已至此，他已没有任何执着。不过他的房间没有刮胡刀，这里不会让他接触到任何锋利的东西以防他自残，所以现在估计他的造型就算带上伊迪斯也不会让彼得再想到托尼了，也许还有点像是在瓦坎达时候的队长，虽然彼得只在后来的资料上见过那时的大胡子队长。

几分钟后，两人像是相约准备逃课的死党一样丢下餐盘偷溜似的进了彼得的房间，彼得把昆汀推进浴室，将刮胡刀拿了出来给昆汀。  
“直剃刀？他们还真讲究。话说你就不怕我给你一刀？”  
彼得双手交叉在胸前，一脸自信。  
“我不认为你做的到。喂！”  
话音未落昆汀就真的作势发狠向彼得脖子划去，而就算在这么近的距离，彼得还是轻易地将昆汀拿着刮胡刀的手停在了离自己十多公分远的地方。  
“我就说吧，这还得感谢你……”  
即便是有惊无险，彼得还是有点不愿意回忆那个自己真正意义上完全激活蜘蛛感应的场景。  
没等彼得沉浸在回忆中，突然就看着昆汀将脸主动凑了上来，用胡渣蹭彼得抓住自己的手，吓得彼得放开了手。这简直比有人拿着刀向他冲过来还吓人。

“你帮我刮吧，使用利器可是违规行为。”  
昆汀似乎完全不为自己“行刺失败”而恼怒，反而一边说着一边突然露出了这几天的第一个笑容，他勾起嘴角的时候眼角自然地下垂，仿佛第一次见面时一样认真地望着彼得，让彼得无法拒绝。  
彼得突然就想起那个秘密的夜晚，昆汀伏在自己胯间时也展现过和现在一模一样的笑容，有时候彼得觉得那不过是自己做的一个春梦，但是比起自己曾经真的和一个想要自己命的骗子偏执狂耳鬓厮磨，对他有不现实的性幻想似乎并没有好多少。  
彼得努力把这些场景都甩出脑海，手忙脚乱地转身在放备用品的架子上翻了翻又拿出了剃须啫喱。  
“Little boy，你刮过胡子吗，嗯？”昆汀话尾上扬，故意撩动年轻人的心绪。  
“当、当然了！”  
确实不能说是没有，但是不如说是少年每次冒出一两根来就强行刮掉希望长得更快一些，可惜彼得的胡子还没有他的青春痘有冲劲。  
“来吧，我教你。”昆汀看着彼得偷偷看着剃须啫喱使用说明的样子不禁又露出了一个笑容，“否则没准我们天黑都出不了门了。”  
不容彼得多想，昆汀就抓起他的手翻了过来，将微凉的啫喱挤在彼得的右手手心，然后一手捧着他的手，另一手覆上彼得的手掌，隔着啫喱打着圈揉出泡沫。  
隔着绵密的泡沫，彼得手心手背上都是昆汀手掌心热得吓人的温度，他觉察到昆汀的态度和在餐厅时大不相同，却不知道他到底想要做什么。没等他想明白，还在盯着白色的泡沫发呆，感觉手被捏了一下，抬起头看见昆汀对着自己抬下巴，示意他把泡沫抹上去。  
彼得用中指和无名指取了一些手心里的泡沫抹到昆汀的胡须上，轻轻地抹开，指尖的胡须微微扎手，而泡沫一不小心就弄得满手都是。  
直到手里已经没有泡沫可取，彼得才发现自己明明都抹得差不多了，却在一直多余地抚摸昆汀的脸庞，拇指无数次地划过他的嘴唇周围，若有似无地揉压他粉色的薄唇。  
昆汀没有阻止彼得，也没有出声。直到彼得自己像是被电到一样将手抽了回来。他毛毛躁躁地洗了个手，差点又把洗手液碰倒，转过身来发现满脸可笑泡沫的昆汀拿着刮胡刀准备递给他。

“哇哦，我以为你又拿刀对着我，不过我没有感应到。”  
“这次我希望你可以小心点儿，我想你大概不想和一个满脸血痕的人出门，我也不想和那个秃子解释我们之间不是BDSM的关系。”  
“BD什么？”  
昆汀拒绝给年轻人做名词解释，而是大致给他讲解了一下直剃刀的用法，让他从与鬓角接壤的地方开始试。  
个子更高的昆汀靠坐在洗手台上，降低了一些高度方便彼得对自己的脸下手。  
即便这个人几分钟前还真戏假作地试图对自己行凶，如今闭着眼微微抬起下巴对自己露出脖子的顺从模样还是令彼得觉得心跳加速。彼得有些庆幸他没有睁着他的蓝眼睛一直看着自己，不然他也不能保证下手的轻重。  
学习能力超强的年轻人专心致志地将厚重的胡须从昆汀脸上一点点褪下，天知道他之前只在电影里见过这玩意儿。一般家庭会用吗？而昆汀却可以讲解它的使用要点。想起他健硕完美的躯体――这里倒不是什么色情的意味，他应该想到那一看就是花了时间在健身房或者什么地方练出来的，彼得突然感叹了一秒自己的贫穷。  
“Ouch！”  
就是这一秒的走神还是让彼得在即将收工的时候功亏一篑，一丝血红瞬间就从昆汀的下颚渗了出来。  
彼得连忙抽纸去擦，嘴里不停地说着抱歉，还好刀口不深，一会就止住了血。  
昆汀挥挥手示意彼得不用管了，拿起边上的毛巾给自己洗了把脸，然后对着镜子看了看伤口，给自己贴上了创口贴。  
“你年轻的时候一定很多人喜欢吧……”彼得看着昆汀瘦削的下巴，这句话脱口而出之后觉得自己简直鬼迷心窍。  
所以说是觉得我现在老了？  
那你喜不喜欢？  
然而彼得没有听到想象中带着嘲弄戏谑的回复，而是看到昆汀脸上露出了一个有些落寞的表情，这个表情太像是当初他提起自己根本不知道存不存在过的家人，以至于彼得一下子又将自己拉回了现实。

——※——

之后他们真的像是来度假一般地出去逛了逛，彼得翻了一件略大号的T恤给昆汀穿，他没有任何行李。  
一件印着傻乎乎可口可乐logo的皱巴巴的T恤，搭上脸庞干净放下刘海的男人还是感觉一下就年轻了十几岁。彼得几乎无法将他与那个穿着绿色戏服全身上下没有一个真字的人联系到一起。  
彼得则是戴上了一顶棒球帽和黑框眼镜。看起来也不是那个在电视上被爆时一脸纯真的高中傻小子。

市集上还算热闹，空气中充满烤制食物的香气和点心的甜味，偶尔还有一丝花香。  
当地人似乎对这对可爱的“兄弟”有些好奇，但是这也不妨碍摊主给彼得挑了两块烤得最酥最大的点心。  
只有几个年轻的少年少女在他们身后叽叽喳喳，小声讨论他们搂着肩膀以及时而挽着手臂，还有偶尔喂食的动作是否隐藏着什么真实的关系。  
事实是在人多的地方彼得还是担心昆汀会有什么小动作，干脆射出了一段蛛丝将昆汀与自己的手连在了一起。这让他们必须时刻贴在一起以免别人看到奇怪的蛛丝。  
可算相安无事，回程时彼得甚至帮忙抓住了一个小偷，没有眼力劲儿的毛贼摸走了一位女士的钱包首饰之后居然还想将手摸上彼得的屁股，哦说的是屁股口袋里的钱包。  
小毛贼的人选失误令人痛心，不论是从钱包里只剩下几个钢镚儿这个层面，还是偷到蜘蛛侠头上这个层面。  
失主赞赏了这个看起来并不算健硕却身手异常矫捷的年轻人，并热情地分了一束自己买的白色小花给彼得以表示感谢。  
女士说这是进口的月橘，代表勇敢和纯粹的心。  
昆汀全程微笑着搂着彼得的腰接受女士的感谢，以及女士一脸“我懂的”的表情。  
彼得收下花之后急急忙忙地拉着昆汀远离了人群，并化掉了自己的蛛丝。

昆汀也放开手，一脸我也是被逼无奈的表情。  
彼得放弃和他斗嘴，两人尽量躲开工作人员的视线回到了基地。  
即便所有人都知道跟踪器暴露了他们所有行踪，他们似乎还是想假装这是一次秘密的小冒险。

——※——

这天之后，彼得向总调控申请开放了昆汀到自己房间之间的行动自由，保证他不在监视器下时会由自己监控。他可以想象一个人待在空无一物的房间里被监视的折磨，善良的少年总想在自己可以做到的范围让大家都好过一些。

虽然彼得撒了个小谎，他并没有随时监视昆汀，和昆汀过长时间的独处会让他觉得有些不自在，他必须努力克制自己想要和他多聊聊的想法，又必须时刻提醒自己不能相信他的言行举止，这超出了少年人的社交能力。虽然他也和昆汀一起看过一两部电影，但是更多时候他不得不躲去健身房或者去实验室研究一下新的喷射器。  
他甚至习惯了回房之后看到昆汀静静地坐在他的床上看书，彼得不在房间的时候通讯设备都是由双重加密断线的。而昆汀会在他回来之后半开玩笑地感谢他的“宽容施恩”，然后回到自己的独房。

但是这并不代表彼得曾想象过回到房间时会看到衣衫不整的昆汀在他的床上自慰。

——※——

这天依旧是在午餐后不久昆汀便不请自来，彼得听到他开门进来之后迅速地关闭电脑的邮箱页面，和昆汀打了个招呼。  
“昨天的小说还差一点看完。”  
昆汀说着就拿起了倒扣在床头柜上的书。  
“那………………照旧？”彼得问到。  
“悉听尊便。”说着昆汀伸出了左手。

通常彼得离开的时候都会将昆汀的左手用蛛丝固定在床头，这能维持两三个小时，而彼得一般会两个小时之内就回来。

彼得离开后昆汀就放下了那装模作样的书，这小说他十年前就看过了，只有年轻人还不知道书的结局让他看完了也别剧透。  
昆汀在彼得的单人床上躺下来，他知道自己时间不多了，刚才进门的时候他快速地瞟了一眼彼得收到的邮件，不出意料的话他们这两天就要送他去做最后的审判了。  
不用说这段时间他过得并不顺心，没有技术和伙伴，就算他练过一些花拳绣腿，在有20吨握力的蜘蛛侠面前还是弱小得像个稚子。  
即便他知道彼得并不会随便杀死他一了百了，还是没能想到什么可以逃出生天的办法。  
或者他应该拼一下拉彼得陪他一起下地狱，天知道这个想法在他脑海里出现了大概四千次又被抹杀掉四千次，四千零一次他想，就算不能成功杀掉彼得，或许也可以彻底激怒他，让他扭断自己的脖子或者制造出类似的意外，让这个仿佛金子一般纯净闪光的年轻人蒙上一层阴影。  
想到这里居然让昆汀感到有一丝的兴奋。  
也许那个小胡子自大狂说的是对的，自己的精神确实有些异常。  
昆汀感觉自己的的身体开始从内往外开始发热，他很久……或者是从来没有像这样渴望来自特定的一个人的关注。  
昆汀无意识地在彼得的床上蹭着，然而左手被固定住，没有超能力的男人根本不可能挣脱开这种成分不明的产物，只能难耐地扭动着下肢，勉强用还自由的右手隔着布料开始揉搓自己的欲望。  
男人说不好在彼得的床上做这种事和彼得随时都会推门进来看到他这个样子哪个状况让他更加兴奋，他还会不会被自己吸引，还是会露出厌恶的表情，只要是关于彼得的幻想都让昆汀觉得全身的感官被激活。

昆汀想起他们第一次那个夜晚，那并不是他第一次与男性有亲密接触，说来可笑，他甚至知道自己的外貌有一定的利用价值，但是这也导致他相关的经验都大多不甚愉快，对方往往认为自己付出了交易的代价便可以为所欲为，并不在乎他的感受。  
这让那个孩子问出的那句是不是有很多人喜欢过自己时显得有些讽刺，至少昆汀没觉得谁是真心喜欢自己，他当然也不会妄想彼得·帕克会。  
还好他也从不追求这些。甚至他原来对性爱本身都没有过多的嗜好。  
或许但凡能对现世的情爱有所牵绊，昆汀都不会走到疯狂追求虚妄的名声那一步。

所以他原本对和一个毛头小子的性事没有丝毫的期待，不过是想到了自己中学时期冷眼看过的同学们，仿佛是永远处在发情期的猩猩，还有那些偶尔投来肖想自己的眼神。  
而这个可爱的男孩儿肯定也是一样，或许根本还分不清喜爱与崇拜，憧憬与青春期的性冲动的区别。给这个为了告白就能不惜卖掉自己收藏计划好几个星期的男孩儿一个特别的第一次，一个永远忘不了却不能与人言说的秘密，充满夏夜迷幻的躁动与黏腻湿热。是他能想到的换取这个青春期的小鬼特殊感情牵绊的最简单粗暴方法。

他成功了，也失败了。  
彼得不大却十分有力的手握着男人的腘窝将他的大腿折叠着压到胸口。如果不是彼得露出一脸没有任何余地思考，只是跟随本能冲动在律动的表情，汗水顺着他笔挺的鼻子一滴接着一滴落在昆汀胸口，昆汀甚至要以为他是故意每次用力猛地冲进自己身体深处的同时，压着自己的膝盖去挤压肿胀的乳头，以换来自己止不住的颤抖和忍不住收紧的肉穴。  
也许有的人就是这么有天分。  
而也不是所有人都像昆汀那么爱伪装。  
昆汀在那种时候依旧无法脱下假面，他假装自己轻车熟路地享受雄性的入侵，而不是已经被年轻人逼上了绝路，下一秒就要忍不住抓上年轻人的手臂，挠破他的皮肤只求他可以缓一缓。

他没法剖开彼得印着蜘蛛标记的胸口去确认他是怎么想的，他只感觉年轻人滴落的汗水像是火热的岩浆一样烫在自己胸口，一些从未感受过的热量被同时撞进了自己身体里。

隔着布料的安慰已经完全不能满足，昆汀踢掉自己的裤子，在自己的手掌心吐了一口唾沫，混合溢出的一些前液抹在自己的性器上，而就算直接的接触似乎也很难让自己彻底满足。他知道彼得大概还要半个多小时才会回来，他得想个办法让他“帮帮”自己。

然而诡计还没在脑子里成型，门就被打开了。  
“哦我忘了拿……”  
而彼得一开门看到这样的场景，下意识地立即又关上了门。  
彼得拍了拍自己瞬间红起来的脸，懊恼地想着我凭什么有房间不能回，又再次推开了门然后随手抓了一件衣服盖到男人身上。

男人倒是没有彼得的窘迫，而是看准了彼得靠近自己的一瞬间用力把他也拉到了床上。而彼得凭着自己的身手没有失去平衡跌倒，反而撑着床俯视着昆汀。  
“你在干什么！”  
“这不是很明显吗？”昆汀觉得这个姿势他算是成功了一半，又勾起那个熟悉的笑容，用自由的右手轻轻抚过年轻人的领口，那里露出一截平常都被包裹在土气衬衫里的胸肌。  
“你知道我的房间里都被监控的，我可没有表演给随便什么人的兴趣，哦也许对面还有女士呢，他们会告我性骚扰的。”  
彼得甚至一瞬间觉得他说的有点道理，但还是握住了昆汀不安分的手按回了床上。  
“你这里再合适不过了，想到是你也在这张床上自慰我就能硬起来，哦孩子，这可不是第一次了。”  
又一个谎言。  
“我没有……”彼得有气无力地反驳着，看不得他顶着那样看似纯良的面孔信口开河，收了收自己的衣领背对着男人坐到了床边。“你又在骗我。”  
昆汀的下体还没有平静下来，鬼知道他多想抓起彼得的手来帮自己缓解。  
然而他只是轻声吹了声口哨，仿佛赞赏这个不知道怀疑人性的孩子终于有了一丝戒心。  
“我有性瘾，你就当帮帮我呗，反正不是第一次了。”昆汀张口就来。“如果你不帮我，那没办法我只能随便找个别人了，每天来打扫房间那个小哥看起来挺壮实的，不知道那话儿怎么样……”  
“我知道你在骗我……”彼得听不得他的胡言乱语，用手捂住了自己的脸。  
“怎么，操我不爽吗？”昆汀得寸进尺，用被黏住的手半撑起身子，另一边伸进彼得衣服，轻轻地抚摸着他的脊柱。“他们都说不错的。”  
他们？彼得深深地皱起了眉头。  
“随你的便吧，我、我……我大概一小时之后再回来，在那之前你自己解决吧。”  
预感到自己再待下去不知道会做出什么事，彼得起身就要走，却感觉身后丢过来什么东西。  
他又接住了，就是之前那本精装版的小说。  
“蠢小鬼，你直接说你讨厌我恨我不就好了？为什么不直接拒绝？”  
彼得把书合好放回床头柜上，认真地看着这个躺在自己床上的男人。  
“听着，贝克。我不恨你。”  
“你也学会撒谎了？”  
“我一直都会，我并不是真的蠢得可怜，即便在你眼里我确实是。但是我真的不恨你，至少作为我个人。或许你不相信，但是想杀我的人不少，你不是第一个，只要我还能穿上蜘蛛战衣——我想我一定还可以，我想你也不会是最后一个。我不恨他们任何人，就算我只是一个纽约好邻居，那也是我的选择，我的责任。所以我也不恨你。”  
彼得的话说得十分真诚，却让昆汀感觉到一丝绝望，就连这点上他也不能成为特殊的一个。  
“但那不代表我可以原谅你伤害我的朋友，破坏城市，还有威胁到所有无辜的人。你需要受到惩罚……只是不应该来自我。”  
是的，他们马上就要给我应有的惩罚了，可是我情愿那是来自你，昆汀想。  
“你认同过我，你说我不用为自己的聪慧道歉，你听我诉说作为英雄的烦恼，你设身处地为我着想，我真的信任过你，从来没有人这么对待过我，不管我说什么蠢话你都会一直看着我，没有只把我当成是个孩子。就算……那都是假的。可是即使如此，我只想我们可以多做一会儿朋友。”  
“算了吧，朋友可不会做那码事。”  
昆汀感觉自己有些颤抖，明明是证明自己之前的演技十分成功而已，他却需要拒绝让自己思考与彼得的另一种可能性，信任？友谊？这些也都不属于他。  
“……我不会说那是你的错，但是那……那不对……”  
彼得不会否认曾经发生过的事，也不想推给昆汀说是对方的诱惑。  
“可是你不可能，也不需要永远做正确的事。”  
昆汀话语温柔，仿佛真的在用心开导一个烦恼的孩子。  
而这句话却让彼得突然伏下身揪住了昆汀的领子，又无力地放开。  
“你总是知道我想听什么话，这、这太狡猾了……”  
男人不再用言语蛊惑人心，只是把年轻人苦恼的小脑瓜搂进了自己的怀里。

——※——

昆汀亲吻男孩柔软的发顶，抬起他的下巴引导他叠上自己的唇瓣，张开嘴邀请他的舌头进入。  
一吻结束，昆汀单手捧着彼得的脸，一边睁大眼睛看着彼得，将吻反复地落在他的纤细的眉峰和永远带着善意的眼角轻轻啃咬。  
彼得感觉听到昆汀嘴里念念有词，仿佛在念咒一样，他听不清他在说什么却感觉一股说不清道不明的热气在体内蒸腾，让他只想抛下所有顾虑享受这场情事。  
这几乎是他在大战之后第一次仔细看着昆汀的脸，湖蓝的眼睛里也氤氲起一层水汽，自己亲手刮干净的下巴上又已经长出了点点胡渣，让男人显得有些颓废阴郁，彼得甚至想过这样一副外貌的人是会遇到什么事能让他如此仇视妒忌别人，或许自己真的是太天真了。  
彼得也不示弱地亲吻那甚至比他的嘴还要魅惑人心的眼睛，手向下伸去，回想着自己舒服的地方抚摸着昆汀一直暴露在外的性器，另一边甚至不安分地往昆汀的身后探去，有些惊讶地发现还紧闭的穴口。  
昆汀看着彼得有些尴尬的样子笑了起来，抓起他的手指一根根从指根舔到指尖。  
“很可惜现实世界总没那么简单不是吗。你想学吗？或者我也可以自己解决……不过谁知道呢，没准你以后还能用上。”  
彼得不想去思考他话里是什么意思，只是将食指到中指都伸进昆汀的嘴里，有些恶意地搅动他的舌头，而男人的嘴里只是配合地分泌出过量的唾液，任由彼得侵犯自己的口腔。  
湿哒哒的手指准备再一次进行挑战，这一次先是慢慢地挤进了一指。  
说实话彼得对这件事儿有种超越性冲动的求知欲，毕竟之前他只在生物课上看过剖面图，从没考虑过这里真正的构造是什么，为什么会让自己在进入的时候有种天生就该如此的错觉，为什么能让身下的男人发出那样刺激自己神经的喘气声，小科学家迫不及待地想将理论与现实结合起来。  
昆汀本还担心男孩只是一时好奇，很快就会露出嫌恶的表情，可能是觉得恶心可能是单纯嫌麻烦，这些他都在别人脸上看到过。而他在彼得的脸上却看到了一种异样的兴奋与认真，于是昆汀顺从地张开腿，架在彼得跪坐在床上的大腿上，静静等待年轻人的开拓。  
彼得只觉得里面惊人的柔软，想到自己曾经被包裹的感觉，让他牛仔裤里的性器又硬了几分。慢慢添加手指之后，彼得明显感觉在摸过某一个点的时候昆汀的腰浮起来了一些。这种反应也另他觉得十分有趣。  
“嗯……就是那里，你可以再用力一点，没、没那么容易坏的……”  
彼得听话地开始有节奏地按压刺激那点，惹得男人开始难耐地扭动，蹭歪了床单。  
这时彼得才突然想起来用另一边手去抚慰男人的性器，确认它没有软下去之后，彼得突然伏下身子。  
昆汀感觉到彼得想要做什么。

“别，不用……我说不要！”

昆汀感觉自己用上了可以扯断床头的力气，却依旧无法挣脱蛛丝。只能拍打着彼得的肩头想让他停下。  
彼得不知道为什么昆汀突然抗拒，事到如今自己又不能去咬了他，但是看到昆汀露出少见的惊慌神色，更是让他觉得有趣地想要继续。  
年轻人只是有样学样，才发现想要把一个至少肯定不小于平均尺寸的勃起男性器官都塞进嘴里远比他以为的要难，稍微深一些都让人产生生理性地呕吐感。想起自己曾经几乎将整个柱身都顶入男人的嘴，或许是顶到了喉咙深处，回想起那种顶端卡入一个异常紧致的空间的感觉，彼得突然涌上一起愧疚，但更多的是感觉全身发热。  
即便彼得几乎没有任何技巧可言，前后被进攻的快感还是惹得昆汀从喉咙发出一阵满足呻吟声。  
“不一定要往里塞，用手，你可以舔舔它或者，往侧面……啊……”  
年轻人的学习能力令人惊愕，看着自己的性器将彼得的腮帮子顶得变形，昆汀感觉自己是在自掘坟墓，却还是忍不住进一步诱导彼得学会如何取悦自己的身体。  
在昆汀马上就要到达顶峰的时候，彼得突然松开，这反而让他被射了一脸。  
“看来这也是你的那什么感应了？”男人看着他有些像是被吓到一样的表情，又好气又好笑地帮他擦掉了脸上的精液，然后用力地将他拉近，亲吻他的嘴角。  
“好孩子，做得很好了。”  
昆汀一边加深这个吻，一边去解彼得的皮带，单手还是有些吃力。  
“我早就想说了……你也该把我的手放开了吧。”  
“我不能……”彼得一边脱下自己的裤子，一边亲了下昆汀下巴上那个伤口，那里已经开始结疤了，被舔上去的时候让昆汀有种异样的酸涩，“我没做溶解的药剂，你只能等。”  
彼得撒了个小谎，他可以用力扯开的，而此刻他却享受昆汀在受限的情况下还努力挑逗他的模样，却又无意识地害怕给他完全的自由。

昆汀不再纠结这个问题，重新用腿环上了彼得精瘦的腰，忍不住往彼得看似已经几乎完全起立的性器上蹭了蹭，却制止了彼得想要马上进入的动作。  
“你那也需要……再润滑一点……上帝啊天知道现在的小孩儿怎么发育的那么好……我和你说过吗，你真的挺大的。”  
彼得被昆汀直白的话语羞得脸几乎要比他的战衣还红，没有男人听到这种话会不兴奋。  
“或许你愿意坐上来让我来，我不介意。”  
彼得想了几秒才反应过来昆汀的意思是让他坐到昆汀脸上，羞红的脸更像是要滴出血来，拼命地摇了摇头。  
昆汀很想给他一个白眼，表示你事到如今还有什么放不开的，完全忘记如果他可以做到刚才也想拒绝年轻人为他提供的口活。  
“那么，我想你没有什么润滑剂之类的东西，上次？上次当然是我偷偷准备好的……”  
昆汀像是已经不想隐藏上次的事是他的计划性“犯罪”，这让彼得听得没来源有些懊恼。  
“那还有什么办法吗，贝克老师。”  
年轻人突然过火的称呼让昆汀一阵头皮发麻，他也迫不及待地希望马上被填满，腰部忍不住地又往年轻人身上贴近了几分。  
“鬼知道，或许你有乳液，或者婴儿油什么的。”  
彼得摇了摇头，昆汀也在心里摇了摇头，小男孩儿仗着自己天生丽质青春无敌，日子过得也太不讲究了。  
就在他想要高喊算了你直接进来吧的时候，突然看到前几天用过的啫喱不知道为什么丢在卧室的书桌上，想到也许是彼得又拿出来研究过突然觉得一阵好笑。  
昆汀转头示意彼得用那个，彼得还没来得及仔细看就下意识地用蛛丝粘了过来。  
也许自己漫长的下半生都无法好好地刮胡子了，彼得绝望地想。临门一脚却也只能认命地挤出啫喱猴急地抹在自己的性器上，同时还不忘又往昆汀的穴口送上了一些。

进入之后两人都轻轻地发出一声满足的叹息，可这次没等什么适应的时间，年轻人几乎是立马开始了动作，原本微凉的啫喱几乎一瞬间就被两人的热度融化，磨成了黏腻的泡沫，挤压出令人耳根发红的声音。  
有了上次的经验和刚才的理论实践，不顾男人几次推他的胸口反抗，彼得几乎是一开始就直接进行精准打击，不断地冲撞男人的敏感点，满意地听到他一直压抑的叫声终于冲出了喉咙。直到他被男人不断收紧的肉穴夹得快要直接射出来才放慢了速度。  
彼得将自己退出来大半，再慢慢送进去，一边隔着薄薄的衣物舔咬着男人的乳头。他记得他喜欢。  
彼得有点想问问这样真的舒服吗，自己还不是很懂，然而昆汀不断往前送的胸口大概已经是最好的回答。  
彼得这才两人的上衣都脱干净，虽然准确的说昆汀的还挂在被蛛丝固定的左手上。  
“唔……好涨……”  
昆汀在彼得的一阵猛攻下，好不容易压抑住尖叫，还是呢喃出最直接的感受，却换来了一次缓慢却更深入的顶弄。  
这才是他第二次吧，男人绝望地想，自己居然有点忍不住开始想象十年后二十后，不知道他的伴侣会过上什么样的日子。  
昆汀一边迷迷糊糊地想着这些无稽的东西，一边也抚摸上年轻人健壮的胸口，用手指拨弄他还不甚敏感的乳头。  
彼得一开始只觉得有些怪怪的，男人的挑逗并没有转化成明显的快感，但是当他再次顶入深处，昆汀搂着他的脖子努力将身子贴上来时，两人乳首相互不经意地蹭过时也让彼得没来由地一阵颤抖。  
他伏下身将自己的胸口压上昆汀的，让男人将自己楼得更紧，双腿也死死地缠在他的腰上。  
这个眼看要比彼得还要更壮硕高大一些的男人，此刻几乎要悬空挂在彼得身上，不甚稳定的姿势让每次进入都附带着颤抖。  
超级力量让彼得承担一个成年男子的体重也完全不为其所苦，他一手托起男人的尾椎处，想要稍微帮他减轻一些负担，手指的触碰却让男人变得更加敏感。  
昆汀咬上彼得的肩膀，几乎直接留下了个血印子，之后又怜惜地伸出舌头不断舔舐。他又让这个孩子流血了，这让他心疼又满足。  
彼得全身地感官几乎都被打开，不论是啃咬的刺痛还是舔过伤口时舌头柔软的触感都在让加速他的疯狂。此时彼得的律动几乎已经畅通无阻，他还不知道“被操开了”这种略低俗的说法，只知道无论自己如何冲撞都会换来身下人满足的呻吟声，接纳着自己的地方不停收缩，仿佛每次进入都渴望并要求更深的索取，退出时又会不舍地缠上来。  
昆汀慢慢放开彼得，重新躺回床上，任由彼得随着最原始的冲动进行冲刺。  
只在最后感觉到彼得又要退出去的时候，拼命用其实已经使不上力的大腿夹紧他的腰，逼他射在了自己的肠道里，自己也被激得射在了两人的腹肌上。

说巧不巧，昆汀在这时候突然发现困住自己的蛛丝终于解开了，他终于可以双手抱住这个扑倒在自己胸口喘息的男孩，拨开他额前汗湿的头发。

之后便像是所有烂俗的色情小说里写的那样，彼得几乎是维持插入的姿势半抱着昆汀进了浴室，然后两人毫无意外地在淋浴的同时又来了一发。这次他将昆汀压在瓷砖墙上，从他身后抬起他的一条腿，混合着流水和之前射进的精液再次操了进去。  
这让昆汀红肿的穴口完整地暴露在彼得面前，充分满足了彼得人体观察的好奇心，但是对昆汀来说这一部分不应该包括彼得在将昆汀地肠肉都快操翻出来的时候还试图将拇指插进去抚摸甚至是想在掰开一些看个究竟？！这让昆汀真实地大叫了起来，差点触发警报。

完事之后两人都瘫倒在床上，彼得努力想让自己清醒一些，而昆汀则趴在他的耳边轻咬他的耳垂，彼得感觉昆汀又在说些什么却渐渐完全听不见了。

——※——

彼得再醒过来的时候，天已经黑了，昆汀依然坐在书桌边，那本小说似乎快要看完了。看到彼得醒来，他将书签夹在了最后一页，放下了书。

“我怎么睡着了。”  
“谁知道你这个小鬼是不是通宵打游戏了什么的，说要去实验室结果没一会儿就回来倒头就睡了。”  
彼得也只记得昆汀来他房间说要看书，自己去了实验室又折返回来拿资料。  
“你一直在？”  
“刚看完这本小说，真是烂尾，浪费时间了，要我给你剧透吗？”  
“我居然睡着了……你居然没杀了我？”彼得想到了之前的剃刀。  
“嗯？我以为你的那什么感应睡着了也会有用的？”昆汀的语气温柔如水，完全不像是在讨论什么杀伐之事。  
“不知道，我还没试过……”  
希望你没机会试吧，或者下次我会试试。昆汀在心里说。

沉默了一会，彼得开口说。  
“他们说，准备明天来带去你做审判了。”  
“哦。”  
昆汀的声音波澜不惊。  
“我知道这个问题很蠢……你要逃走吗？”  
“确实很蠢。”  
“不过，我一定会把你再抓回来的。”  
“哦？”昆汀挑起眉毛，结束了这段对话。

“所以明天就不见了，希望下次见面不是你来抓我。”  
说着，便离开了房间。

夏夜还未深，窗外吹来一阵凉风，被彼得随意装饰在矿泉水瓶子里的小白花的花瓣也随风飘落了下来。  
彼得感觉自己的肩膀有些痛，但是摸上去没有任何异样。  
他只是感觉还是很累，这很奇怪，蜘蛛能力让他可以很快恢复体力，他很少像这样睡醒了还感觉疲惫。  
却还是忍不住渐渐陷入了睡眠。


End file.
